Photosynthesis
by CrystalizedCave
Summary: Rose Quartz is a very interesting gem. She was the one who led the Homeworld society to near shambles. But how did this happen? How did someone as strong and powerful as Homeworld get crushed by a quartz soldier? How did someone as low as a soldier, a copy, kill someone as powerful and as promising as a diamond? Here's how it all happened. Here is how she was shattered.
1. Prologue

Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion, was one of many rose quartz soldiers. Actually, she was pretty much the same as them all. Though her hair was very curly, it wasn't uncommon for variance in soldiers. But there was more to her than just her big hair, and her nice smile. She was very quiet, and when she did speak it wasn't as rough and crude as the other soldiers. She was almost always calm.

Some might even compare this to a sapphire, but comparing a mass produced soldier from a new diamond was not very... appropriate. Someone probably should've seen this as a sign. Hell, if gems had a little harsher system that looked for this kind of behavior Rose would have been stopped dead in her tracks. Her defective thoughts would have completely been corrected. Her decent into revolution would've stopped. Thank the Diamonds- thank the Rebellion it didn't.

The reason for this? Well, the gem society wasn't as perfect as it had led on. There were all kinds of variables that couldn't be controlled during the process of making gems, and what each gem is exposed to. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened... And let's be glad it did.

Anyways, enough for the background information, let's dive into how it all began...


	2. Chapter 1 - Failed Mission

Rose had a very big heart for a soldier. She didn't follow orders as well as she ought to, and overall was... different.

So, she got assigned small missions that even she couldn't mess up. Help clear out the an area of humans so they could build a spire. Easy right? They had underestimated the population and anger of humans... Rose and her partner, an amethyst, had failed miserably.

* * *

"Mission said we gotta get rid of the humans, Rosie." The amethyst teased.

"Does that mean we have to kill them?" Rose asked, looking down at the ground as she walked. She didn't want to hurt them if it wasn't necessary.

"What do you think? Are we just gonna... gonna, like, ask them to leave their home?"

"... I think we can at least try... Who knows." Rose slightly smiled, expecting a civil conversation with the natives.

"Have you _heard_ about the humans?" The amethyst shook her head in disappointment. "They are a disgusting, primitive species."

"... but we haven't even seen them yet." Rose argued, before they came upon the village. The natives. Rose was in awe. They looked so much like gems... but different. More... fleshy. And less clean. Immediately they were swarmed by the humans, and awed at. Some of them tried poking the gems.

Rose had heard of them, but seeing them in person was... different.

"Hey- uh... Hello, natives." Rose greeted. None of them understood. They didn't even listen.

Because quickly the other soldier had panicked and started defending herself. She had mistaken the swarming and poking as an attack, and was now pushing humans away. Hitting some of them with a force that may have dislocated joints and crushed bones. This angered the humans, and also scared most of them. And so the humans had split into groups, those who were scared they may face the 'godly wrath', and those who saw the gems as demons. Before Rose knew it the amethyst had been attacked to the point her form dissipated. But it didn't stop there.

The humans started beating the gem with rocks, wanting to completely banish the demon.

"No!" Rose yelled, quickly swooping in to get the gemstone, and run. She even summoned her shield to protect herself.

She had failed. She had failed in every way and had gotten her fellow soldier killed. Who knew if she was going to be healed in time? Rose was embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Of course she should've listened to what people had been saying. She should have been more cautious. She shouldn't have been stuck in shock. There's so many things she had been taught not to do, and she did almost all of them.

Rose retreated to her hub, running to get help for her fellow soldier that didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be paired up with Rose. She was bound to fail with Rose around.

* * *

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Fire Agate had yelled.

"I-I... the humans... I thought that..." Rose tried to speak.

"You were given every opportunity! You were given the most simple task I could give you! You failed horribly! I'm surprised the higher-ups haven't decided to shatter you yet!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-" Her tears were flowing hard. So much so that the gem that was still in her hands felt them. The gem felt them and.. just like that... the miracle that saved Rose Quartz from being shattered and not leading the rebellion... happened.


End file.
